1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device that implements gamma correction in consideration of an effect of ambient light, and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed as display devices. There are various types of FPDs such as, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. Among these, the OLED display includes organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light by recombination of electrons and holes so as to display an image. The OLED display is drawing attention because of features such as short response time, low power consumption, and improved light emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle.
In general, the OLED display is classified into two types, namely a passive-matrix OLED (PMOLED) and an active-matrix OLED (AMOLED), according to methods of driving the OLEDs.
Of the two types, the active-matrix OLED, in which unit pixels are selectively lit in terms of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, is primarily used.
In a display device, image quality may be degraded by an influence of reflected light by ambient light incident from the outside. Thus, a sensor measuring ambient light may be further installed in the display device so that luminance is adjusted according to the ambient light.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to convey that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is known to those having ordinary skill in the art.